First Acquaintance
by Rosenb
Summary: A story about Jane and Maura meeting for the first time under slightly different circumstance than the tv show.
1. Chapter 1

**Jane meets Maura for the first time, and all does not go well. Will they still manage to become the close 'friends' we know and love? Who am I kidding… yes, yes they will. **

**In all honesty this is just a bit of fun that got me through a slow afternoon at work. I note that my grammar and general ability to remain in the right tense is pretty shocking…do enjoy!**

Jane had been sat at her desk for what felt like an eternity doing paperwork. She was currently alternating her time between watching the flashing curser on her screen, checking her watch and looking at her partner's empty desk with an ever mounting feeling of jealousy knowing that Frost and Korsak would be on at least their second beer by now. Suddenly she wished she hadn't sent them off earlier to the Dirty Robber then she would at the very least have someone to moan at.

Letting out an exasperated sigh Jane stretched her arms above her head and leant back in her chair hoping to force a bit of life in to her tired limbs. It was only then that she became aware that she wasn't the only person left in the office. In her periphery she could just make out a darkish shape moving in what appeared to be an oddly repetitive motion. She was surprised that she hadn't picked up on the slight creaking sound they were making before. Slowly turning her chair towards the moving figure she found herself looking at the back of what appeared to be a small child jumping up and down on the spot.

Jane stood up and went to walk towards the little girl. She was concerned as to why they were in the homicide department at all let alone so late on a Friday evening. She came to a halt when the child stopped jumping and started making her way across to the entrance of the office where the girl nabbed one of the umbrellas that was sat next to the doorway. Jane's curiosity got the better of her and she found herself rooted in place watching as the little girl walked back to the spot she had been previously standing in and began to wave the closed umbrella above her head. Following the line of the Umbrella Jane caught sight of a donut box sitting on a shelf a good few feet about the ground. Realising that the kid was trying to snag the box it took all of her willpower to stifle the laugh that was trying to force its way out of her mouth. It was only when girl started to climb up on to one of the nearby desks that Jane suddenly felt her feet start to move again.

'Whoa! Hey kid' Jane shouted startling the child who quickly retreated from her make shift ladder and proceeded to look down in the direction of her feet. The detective instantly regretted her tone when she got close enough to see the little girl's bottom lip was trembling.

'Hey don't cry. Its okay no harm no foul, right?' Jane paused hoping that by some miracle her extremely lame attempt at soothing the child would stop the onslaught of tears, however she quickly realised this wasn't going to happen as the little girl started to sob uncontrollably.

Jane quickly looked around herself trying to find anything she could use to distract the girl. After a few moments she suddenly remembered why the girl had been swinging the umbrella about in the first place. Feeling extremely proud of herself for remembering Jane pulled the box down with a flourish and shoved it under the little girl's nose thinking this would surely put an end to all the tears. However her ego trip was short lived when the girl turned her head away and continued to cry. It was at times like this that Jane wished she had spent more time helping her Ma out when one of her cousins was visiting with their kids. However normally she was put off helping because any interest she showed in children usually started her mom off on a long spiel about wanting grandbabies before she was too old to hold them, much to Jane's annoyance.

She dumped the box on the table the girl had previously tried to climb and let out an exasperated sigh, again wishing Frost was here. She would bet any money he was good with kids.

'Sweety what's your name?' Jane asked getting down on her knees so she was at eye level with the girl. She was hoping a question would maybe distract them from the crying. She watched as the little girl took one really long sniff and rubbed at her eyes with the back of her sleeve, before shyly looking up at Jane through long eye lashes and then back down towards Jane's feet. She was almost about to give up when the little girl suddenly spoke.

'I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.' It was said so quietly Jane almost couldn't make her out.

'Well I'm not just any old stranger I'm a detective. Do you know what a detective is?'

'Uh 're a police lady.'

'That's right. I put the bad people you shouldn't talk to in Jail. Can you tell me where your mom or your dad is?' Jane hoped that's she hadn't been too direct with her question after having only just managed to get the girl to speak at all.

'Daddies in New York and Momma is working.'

'Who are you here with?' Jane was starting to get worried the kid had actually been abandoned by someone.

'JJ.' The girl stated simply as if Jane should know who she was talking about.

'Okay…Who's JJ?' Jane tried her best to keep the annoyance she was starting to feel out of her voice realising that it wasn't the girl's fault that she had been left on her own. She did however feel like she was completely justified in getting severely annoyed at this JJ.

'My new Nanny' The girl responded.

Jane noticed that with the girls growing confidence in talking to her she was looking more and more at the donut box that she had previously chucked on to the desk. Picking it up Jane presented it to the girl hoping that it would keep the answers to her questions coming.

'Go on take a donut. Remember I'm the law around her so you kinda have to do what I say.' Jane said this with what she hoped was a silly looking mock serious face. She was pleased when the little girl covered her mouth and giggled. It always amazed Jane how quickly kids could go from crying to laughing.

'Do you know why JJ brought you here?' She asked whilst the girl took one of the donuts finally.

'We're here to see my Momma.' It was a slightly muffled response as the kid had already started shoving an entire donut into their mouth.

'Whoa you don't get fed much do you?' Jane said laughing.

'Does your mom works here?' Jane could just about make out the uh huh response she got from the donut filled mouth.

'Where does your mom work?' She asked feeling a surge of excitement at potentially locating one of her parents. It was short lived however when the little girl shrugged her shoulders and stretched her arm out to take another one. The hand paused in mid air as she looked up at Jane for approval first.

'You might as well kid, by looks of it you ain't going anywhere for a while'

Just as she finished her sentence she heard the sound of the elevator ping and then the quick clip clop of heels accompanied by the voice of a woman from behind her.

'Rosalind what have I told you about eating sugary snacks this late in the day?'

Jane turned towards the sound of the voice and found herself looking at an attractive woman who looked to be in her mid thirties. With in a second Jane had already determined the woman was fairly middle class based on her expensive clothing, and she was therefore not the girl's nanny and must instead be her mother. Jane felt her insides start to boil taking the women's intial statement to mean she cared more about what the child was eating rather than the fact she was stood with a complete stranger.

'Hey lady you really should keep an eye on your kid' Jane said whilst rising up so she was towering ever so slightly above the other woman. She was initially surprised when she noted the other lady didn't appear at all intimidated by her.

'I do keep an eye on her.' The woman responded with a smile. 'That said it isn't always myself that's undertaking that particular activity. That would be a physical impossibility but yes at every opportunity.'

'Right well when someone was ''keeping an eye'' on her' Jane couldn't help emphasising her statement with air quotes. 'About 15 minutes ago she was about to go all Stallone on that desk there…' She watched the confused look cross the other woman's face.

'You know Cliffhanger…Rocky 4…when he's climbing the…ugh…' Jane was quickly loosing patience with the woman. 'Look it doesn't matter who shoulda been looking after her…'

'Should have…'

'What?' Jane was completely blindsided by the response.

'Should have been, not shoulda been…'

'Seriously 'Parent of the year' here is correcting how I talk?' Jane couldn't believe how rude this lady was being in such a short space of time.

'If we didn't correct each other how would we learn, and I've never pertained to be parent of the year.' The other lady responded with a smile. If Jane didn't know any better she almost thought that the woman really was trying to help her, she quickly dismissed that notion.

'You're some piece of work lady'

'I'm sorry I've offended you. If I were to pronounce something incorrectly or in the wrong context I would welcome someone informing me of the corr...'

'I'm done here…' Jane said cutting the other woman off mid sentence, she only paused once she realised she didn't know the ladies name.

'Dr Isles.' The other woman filled the gap whilst presenting her hand for Jane to shake. Jane momentarily looked at the friendly gesture before dismissing the action and continuing her sentence.

'A Doctor huh? Should have guessed. Well Doctor, can you just make sure that your child…' Jane made a point of pronouncing everything in an exaggerated manner. 'Is not running about my office, trying to break her neck from now on. I could do without the extra paperwork.'

With that Jane abruptly turned on the spot and stalked back to her desk. She could hear the woman calling after her but instead of turning round to acknowledge what was being said she dismissed the Dr with a wave of her hand and slumped back down in front of her computer screen.

If anything the small exchange had given her the boost of energy to hurry up and get the reports finished, looking quickly at her watch she figured if she got her head down she could be in the Dirty Robber with in the hour. Jane started clicking away on her keyboard, only pausing momentarily to acknowledge the sound of the elevator opening and closing. With a small sigh she was thankful that they had left without trying to speak to her any further. Once she heard the doors close her fingers picked up again and within a few minutes she had already forgotten about the brief altercation with the Doctor and instead was picturing the first beer that would be waiting for her at the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Usual disclaimer i.e. none of this is mine etc etc. I'm struggling a bit with the Maura's dialogue so I hope I have done her some justice. This should hopefully lay the foundations for the next chapter which will begin establishing more of a relationship between M & R. Oh also I've upped the rating to accommodate references to crime etc.**

Jane was woken up by the sound of her mobile phone vibrating on the bedside table. For a moment she considered sticking her head beneath her pillow and ignoring it but with every vibration it moved closer to her face taunting her.

She knew who it would be, the only calls she got at this time of night were related to a homicide. With a final groan she reached out and answered the phone.

'Rizzoli' Jane couldn't help but wince at the sound of her croaky half asleep voice.

'Jane its Korsak. Get your butt down to 2478 Mount Carlen's Drive. We got ourselves a double homicide.'

'Ugh… any specifics?' she said whilst shoving herself up into a sitting position.

'It's grim Jane too much blood to tell. We're waiting on the ME signing the scene over to us. You seen the new

ME? She's a fine one, real classy.'

'Really Korsak? You've got blood all round you and we're talking about some lady being classy? Nice, real nice.'

'Just get down here already. Frost's useless; he's been "Investigating" the neighbour's bushes for the last ten minutes.'

'He puked already?' She asked trying not to laugh at her partner's weak stomach.

'Twice' He responded chuckling.

'Right I'm on my way.' Jane said pressing the call end key on her phone.

Forty-five minutes later she ducked below the crime scene tape surrounding the victim's garden. Jane scanned the area looking for Korsak and Frost but couldn't see either of them. Assuming they were inside the house she entered through the front door which had been left ajar to accommodate the high volume of crime scene traffic.

Once she was in side Jane found herself scanning the entrance hall for anything that seemed out of place. The first thing she noticed was the keys to what she presumed were the victims cars hung up next to the door. She made a quick mental note to discuss crossing robbery as a motive of with the other detectives. Just past the entrance Jane found Korsak taking with one of the plain clothed police officers in what she assumed was the family TV room.

'Where's frost?' Jane asked ignoring any pleasantries with the other detective.

'He's talking to the neighbours. Figured they might have seen or heard something.'

'Did they call it in?' Jane asked taking a moment to scan the living room.

'No dispatch got an anonymous tip-off about 2 hrs ago.'

'We thinking it's our perp?'

'Too early to say. Frost's getting a copy of the 911 call.'

'What do we know so far?' Jane watched as Korsak pulled out his little black book that he used to write all his notes in to at any crime scene.

'Looks like the suspect broke in through the back door.' He motioned for Jane to follow him and then started heading off towards the back of the house. Jane followed the other detective in to the kitchen, where they found two of the crime scene analysts taking pictures and dusting the door for evidence.

'See the broken pane of glass next to the handle. Looks like they smashed it in with a rock and presto they were in.'

'What are the chances the guy cut himself on the glass?'

'Slim. Except for the bedroom everything is clean, too clean.'

Jane looked around the kitchen and wandered back in to the livingroom.

'It's cleaner than my Ma's house.' She said running her finger along the top of one of the side tables.

'I think they entered the kitchen bypassed all the downstairs rooms and went straight up to the master bedroom and…well you can come see the rest.'

'If they went straight to the bedroom they might have known the victim's or were at least familiar with house.' She responded whilst following Korsak up the stairs. She could hear the crime scene techs ahead chatting amongst one another and the intermitting sound of a camera taking pictures.

Korsak slowed down to let her past him as they got close to the first doorway off of the stairs, assuming this was where the bodies were she took a step into the room. Instantly Jane felt her stomach turn. It wasn't often that she had to get control of her gag reflex, but the smell alone was enough to set her off without the added visuals. For a second she felt sorry for even contemplating laughing at the image of Frost chucking up in the neighbours garden. She really didn't blame the young detective given the scenes in front of her.

The colour red was everywhere. It streaked the walls and floors in wild arcs around a large bed which sat in the centre of the room. The bed its self was saturated in the stuff, along with the two occupants that lay on top of the soiled sheets. She caught sight of multiple foot prints tracking round the bright red swirls in the bedroom carpet. For a second she was reminded of the paintings she made as a kid in kindergarten by pressing a half a potato with a shape cut into it into a variety of bright paints. The floor looked exactly like some macabre finger painting. She was brought out of her musing by the flash of one of the crime scene cameras.

'Jesus Korsak. You said there was a lot of blood but this is crazy. I guess at least we don't have to wonder about the cause of death. Are we thinking multiple stab wounds causing both vics to bleed out right? Have we found a…' Jane was cut off when one of the many people in the room suddenly spoke directly at her. She hadn't previously noticed them as they were crouched down on the far side of the bed.

'That might not be the case detective.' She watched as the Dr from last Friday night stood up from her crouched position, and walked around to stand directly in front of Jane.

'What are you doing at my crime scene?' She said stepping closer to the Doctor.

'I believe it's my scene detective. Massachusetts General Law Chapter 38 sub section 4 states; the body of the deceased shall not be moved, and the scene where the body is located shall not be disturbed, until either the medical examiner arrives at the scene or gives direction as to what shall be done at the scene.'

Jane stood for a second with her mouth hanging slightly open trying to take in what the doctor had just said. She turned towards Korsak who appeared to be holding back a smirk.

'Is she serious?' She asked motioning for Korsak to interject something.

'She has a point Jane' he responded shrugging his shoulders. Jane ignored Korsak and turned back towards the other woman.

'You're the new ME?'

'Yes, I think we've got off on the wrong foot here. I hope we can start again, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Dr Maura Isles the new Chief Medical examiner.'

Jane watched as the doctor held out a gloved hand, and wondered if she was actually in some sort of weird nightmare. The pleasantries were almost laughable considering their proximity to the two brutalized bodies.

'I'm good thanks.' Jane responded dismissing Maura's second attempt to greet her in less than one week. She watched as the Dr's face scrunched ever so slightly before lowering her hand.

'What do you mean it might not be a stabbing? How do you explain all the blood then?' She asked gesturing towards the bed

'You intimated that both victims 'beld out'. My initial examination does not corroborate that statement.'

'What might it corroborate then?' Jane tried to keep the mocking tone out of her voice but she didn't think she was all that successful.

'Once I get both the bodies back to the morgue for a closer examination I'll be in a better place to answer that question.'

Jane watched as the doctor walked across to one of the side cabinets and started to pack away a bunch of medical gear into a small leather bag. She had come up against awkward medical examiners but this one was the worst yet. She felt a small amount of anger start to rise up inside her, squashing it down she tried to respond in what she hope sounded like a calm voice.

'You can't just say it isn't the case and not explain why.'

'I will not voice assumptions, and I cannot accurately determine the cause of death in-situ . You are however more than welcome to be present during the autopsies.'

'Come on, are we looking for a knife or are we looking for some other kind of object? It's a simple question.'

'Based on the size and the markings found on one of the victim's you should be looking for a flat serrated object that is approximately 3cm in width.'

'Also known as a knife yes? Right that wasn't so hard and what about the other one, are you saying the injuries aren't the same on both. Was it a different type of blade?'

'Well yes it isn't consistent because they are no visible entry points on the second victim.'

'You mean all that blood is from the one person?'

'I didn't say that. As I said before there are no visible entrance points on the second body'

'Which would lead you to the logical conclusion that the blood all belongs to the first victim?'

'No.' The Doctor responded as she turned away from Jane to speak directly to one of the Techs. 'The bodies can be moved now.'

With that Jane watched as Dr Isles picked up her bag and started heading out in to the hallway. She followed the ME coming to a stop at the stairs.

'I'll be undertaking the autopsies in the morning if you want to attend. Sorry I haven't caught your name detective?'

'Rizzoli, Jane Rizzoli, and yeah I'll be there first thing.' Jane went to question her further but was cut off by Maura.

'Jane I'll look forward to seeing you in the morning.' With that Jane found herself watching the back of the honey blonde as she started walking down the stairs.

'See what did I say, she's classy right?' Korsak asked standing next to Jane.

'She's something alright.' She responded looking at the empty spot the doctor had previously stood in. She suddenly realised in some weird kind of switch up on the events from Friday evening she had been left standing just as she had previously left Dr Isles. Jane quickly turned round to Korsak determined again to shake of the effects of another small yet extremely annoying conversation with Dr Maura Isles.

'Come on we have two murders to investigate here and I have a couple of early autopsy to attend. I want this room checked from top to bottom.' Jane said to Korsak whilst walking back in to the bedroom.


End file.
